Royal Family and Friend Reunion
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: It has been 11 years since Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi became Queen of Genovia. Now she is married to Lord Nicholas Devereaux. They have 11 children. 10 of their own and 1 adopted. Now it's a friends and family reunion in Genovia. How will it all go down?
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**********Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

It has been 11 years since Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi became Queen of Genovia. Now she is married to Lord Nicholas Devereaux. They have 11 children. 10 of their own and 1 adopted. Now it's a friends and family reunion in Genovia. How will it all go down?

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

Queen Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi was now 32 years old she had been queen for 11 years. Her grandmother former Queen Clarisse had helped her settle in before leaving with Joe to explore the world for the first time. They sent to occasion letter but otherwise they hadn't seen them. They last heard they were living in San Francisco with Amelia's mother Helen and stepfather Patrick O'Connell and their four children. But Mia hadn't heard from them either and it had been 11 years.

She had seen Lilly she had actually moved to Genovia and had married 3 years after being there to David Morison Captain of the Guard of Genovia. Lilly had 5 children and they all lived in the palace. Queen Amelia's advisers were Charlotte and Lilly.

And most importantly her husband King Nicholas Devereaux. She married him 9 months after they got together. He proposed under the say tree they slept under when they weren't official seeing each other. The ring had a big diamond in the middle with diamonds around it and a diamond band. She immediately said yes. And so another big wedding went by and it was fantastic. She was amazed she actually went through with it this time. They were married a year after she was crowned Queen.

After they were married they adopted 7-year-old Carolina. She would not get the throne but she would have a loving family. She was names Lady Carolina Laura Renaldi.

9 months after she got married she gave birth to their first baby Prince Carren Nicholas Renaldi. Who was next in line for the throne. He had black hair and brown eyes. Then a year later she had twins Princesses Helena Amelia Renaldi and Princess Chrysanta Clarisse Renaldi they both had black hair and blue eyes. Two years went by and she gave birth to Prince Joseph Patrick Renaldi he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Next she gave birth to Prince Rupert Michael Renaldi. Then a year later Princess Rheanna Penelope Renaldi she gave birth to Prince Philippe Peter Renaldi (Named after her father), he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Then a year later she gave birth to Princess Divina Olympia Rendia she had black hair and brown eyes. Then only a month ago she gave birth again to twins Princess Elyzabeth Lillian Renadi and Prince Julyan Layton Renaldi.

She was quite happy with her big family. Nicholas had been there with her every step of the way with each of her pregnancies and put up with her mood swings and cravings he truly was an amazing husband.

Everything kept her very busy. But Charlotte and Lilly made up a schedule to coincide with her Visiting the Orphanage at least once a week, nursing the twins and raising a family. It worked perfectly.

She had lead Genovia into the twenty first century. Making more women's rights and getting rid of some of the old traditions with the help of the Prime Minister and Nicholas. She made pensions for people with disabilities and the elderly. She was the most liked Queen in hundreds of years and the youngest to change and add new laws and traditions.

She was a perfect Queen and Mother. But she missed her mum, stepdad, Grandma, Joe and everyone else. So Nicholas and her agreed to have a family and friend reunion with everyone including Lilly's parents are brother and his wife and children. Nicholas's cousins and other family. Not his Uncle who was kicked out of parliament. Lilly's husbands family and their kids. Andrew Jacoby (Duke of Kenilworth) who had married a woman he met while they were engaged they had married three years later they had 4 children. They are close friends still and see each other on occasion. Charlotte who married Lord Harold Chambers were coming and so was Princess Asana and her husband Lord Marcus Wellington and there three children. And the parliament members and the prime minister and his family. It was going to be a very big affair everyone will be staying for 3 weeks at the palace spending time with all the royals.

Invitations will go out in a weeks' time she had to choose the front and colour of the paper for the letting and what it was going to say.

Move security had been added for the event. So everyone would be safe. She had to review the Royal Guard in two day's time to make sure they were ready. Mia knew how to side saddle now so she would make a fool of herself this time.

Everything was perfect now it was time to prepare for the Royal Family and Friend Reunion..

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Mia's engagement ring is on my profile**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

"Shades how much security are we going to have here?" King Nicholas asks from his seat next to Queen Amelia

"A lot. But you haven't got the letters back yet confirming. But we are preparing", Shades replies

"Charlotte have we got any replies?" Queen Amelia asks

"I haven't checked yet. You will know by the end of the day", Charlotte promises

"Announcing the arrival of Lady Carolina", the herald says

Carolina was now 18 years old. She was still part of the family. Even if she was going to Collage in Spain. It was holidays. So she was here at the palace. She was an advocate for the orphans. Since she was one.

"Mother, Father I bring news", Lady Carolina says bowing to the thrones

"What news do you bring daughter?" Queen Amelia asks

"My boyfriend wants to come. Can he?" Lady Caroline asks

"Of cause sweetheart he can. As long as Shades does a complete background check on him", King Nicholas says

"Ok he will pass", Lady Caroline says smiling hugging them both

"Give his name to shades and Charlotte so we can add him to the list", Queen Amelia says

"I will", Lady Caroline goes to Shades and Charlotte to tell them the name.

"Announcing Lady Lilly Morison", the herald says

Lilly comes into the room smiling.

"We have replies!" she says excitedly

"Who has replied?" Queen Amelia asks

"My family and yours are coming. Andrew Jacoby and his family. Princess Asana and her family. The Minister and all the Parliament members", Lilly replies smiling

"Excellent. Shades tell the Royal Guard we will review them in 3 days", Queen Amelia says to Shades

"At once your Majesty", Shades say

Charlotte was on the phone to someone arguing.

"This is going to be fun", King Nicholas says smiling at his wife

"I hope. I have really missed them", Queen Amelia says

"Bad news your Majesty's", Charlotte says

"What now?" Queen Amelia asks

"King Nicholas's Uncle is coming. He is demanding it", Charlotte says

Nicholas and Amelia moan. Not him again. He was enough trouble.

"When is he due to arrive?" Queen Amelia asks

"The same times as the others your Majesty", Charlotte says

"Shades I want someone watching him. I know him. He is up to something", King Nicholas says

"I will get right on that", Shades replies

"Mia it is time to feed the twins", Lilly reminds her friend

"Yes it is. This session is over for today", Queen Amelia says getting up with King Nicholas and leaving the room

"How many people are we going to have here?" Lilly asks Charlotte

"Over 50. The ballroom is being set up as we speak", Charlotte replies

"I hope things go alright", Lilly says

"Me too", Charlotte says leaving the throne room

Lilly goes to see to her children. Things are going to get hectic…

_3 days later…_

"Announcing King Nicholas Harold Devereaux and Queen Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, King and Queen of Genovia. Reviewing the Royal Guard", the herald says

Amelia and Nicholas go on horseback. Amelia riding side saddle and reviews the Royal Guard of Genovia. They ride together and nod at each guard member there was 80 of them and Lilly's husband Captain David Morison of the Royal Guard of Genovia.

"All of you are perfect. Well done. I expect you all to do your jobs well in the coming weeks", Queen Amelia says loudly

Captain David Morison bangs his fist on his chest.

"It will be done my Queen and King", the Captain booms

Once that was over Amelia and Nicholas had other party stuff to sort out. Amelia had Prince Philippe on her hip and Nicholas had 2-year-old Princess Divina on his.

"What flowers your Majesty?" Charlotte asks

"Red and White roses. With pears in them", Amelia replies

"China sets are on that table you need to approve one", Charlotte says

Nicholas and Amelia look at the china sets.

"Is this one fine dear?" Nicholas asks showing her the red and white flower dishes with the Genovia Crest in the middle.

"That one is perfect", Amelia says agreeing with Nicholas

"Music", Charlotte says turning on the music

"All of them. It is going to be a long ball", Amelia replies

"Right. The Chief has also come up with a menu and you need to approve it", Charlotte says showing them the menu

"I approve", Amelia replies

"I approve too", Nicholas replies

"Good. Now the rooms are being ready. We should expect everyone in a week", Charlotte informs them

"Very well. Anything else Charlotte?" Amelia asks

"No your Majesty. That is all", Charlotte says

"We are going to our room to be with our child. Come and get us if you need us", Nicholas says

They both go to their room with the children. The needed to spend time with them. Even if they were Queen and King. Next week was going to be interesting…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
